


maybe we're fireproof

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Soloist Jinyoung, some slight misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jinyoung needs a new dancer for his comeback. they can't seem to find the right person, until yugyeom comes into the picture.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	maybe we're fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepper____mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper____mint/gifts).



Comeback preparations are always tough on the body. Jinyoung really tries his best to keep his body healthy, but after too many cups of coffee, he thinks he might have to take a break for the day. They’re still working over the choreography for his new track, and at the last minute, they decided to change it into something different— something that requires a partner. He’s been practicing with his choreographer but they’re looking for someone else, only Jinyoung’s team can’t find the right person. 

He’s sitting down on the floor of the practice room, scrolling through his phone and waiting for his manager to come back. It’s just past 10, and soon he can leave and go home. When Mark opens the door to the practice room, Jinyoung perks up and pockets his phone. 

“I’ve been talking to some people,” Mark says, and holds out his hand to help Jinyoung off the floor. He takes it and slowly gets up until he’s finally standing next to Mark. He’s still tired, feeling his muscles ache, and wishes he could lean against the wall. “About getting you a partner for the video and stages.” 

“And?” Jinyoung asks. “Anyone good?” 

He’s had a share of back-up dancers, but none of them he worked with well enough to even do something on this sort of level. It’s a little more intimate, and Jinyoung will take any suggestion at this point. 

“There’s this dancer, Yugyeom,” Mark shrugs. “I know him and he works with Jaebeom pretty often, so it might be worth a shot?” 

“It doesn’t hurt to try, I guess,” Jinyoung frowns. He’s not sure if he’s really ready, but after working so much today he’ll take the suggestion for now. “I’ll call Jaebeom and ask.” 

“Okay,” Mark nods. “I’ll drive you home then?” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung sighs. “Thanks again, Mark.” 

* * *

Jinyoung falls asleep in the van on the way home and wakes up to Mark poking at his shoulder and hurrying him to get out of the car. Mark is usually pretty patient as his manager, driving Jinyoung around and making sure he gets enough sleep, but today it seems like he just wants Jinyoung to get some decent rest. He still scolds him after kicking through the empty cups of coffee Jinyoung left in the van, and when he finally gets to his apartment, he collapses on the couch instead of the bed. 

He can’t fall asleep right away, anyway. It takes him a few hours after brushing his teeth and washing his face. He’s still too lazy to get up and scrolls through his phone until he can find Jaebeom’s contact and give him a call. He’s probably still awake anyway, knowing Jaebeom’s night owl tendencies that keep him up pretty late on most nights. 

Jinyoung holds the phone up to his ear, letting it lean against his face while he lays down on the couch. He stretches out and listens to the phone ring until Jaebeom finally answers the phone. 

“What are you still doing up?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Can’t sleep,” Jinyoung sighs. “Comeback preparations. I have the day off tomorrow, at least.” 

“That’s good,” Jaebeom says, and it sounds like he has the radio on in the background. “Is there anything you need?” 

Jaebeom’s always been good about that— being a supportive friend and taking care of Jinyoung if he ever needs anything. Jinyoung would always do the same because they’ve known each other long enough to live out of each other’s pockets. 

“I need a dancer,” Jinyoung says, and clears his throat. “Mark gave me his name and said that he works with you sometimes. Yugyeom, I think?” Jinyoung supplies. 

“I think he’d do great,” Jaebeom answers. “I can text you his contact? Then you can figure everything else out with your company.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung sighs. “I’d like that. Thanks.” 

“Just take care of yourself,” Jaebeom reminds him. “And get some sleep.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Jinyoung scoffs. “I’ll text you, then.” 

“Goodnight,” Jaebeom says softly into the phone. “I mean it.” 

Jinyoung mumbles something back and hangs up before Jaebeom can say anything else. It’s too quiet in his apartment since he lives alone, and doesn’t have any pets to keep him company. Jinyoung always thought it would be a little irresponsible to have a pet— given his line of work and hours that keep him away from home. He doesn’t have the time to give something the love and attention it needs, and Jinyoung just rolls on his side on the couch until he’s facing the wall. 

He opens his phone again, wondering if it would be worth it to search for Yugyeom’s name. If he works with Jaebeom often, he has to have plenty of videos online. Jinyoung never really noticed any of Jaebeom’s backup dancers, and after watching so many stages they all seem to blur together sometimes. He’s a little surprised to see a solo Yugyeom fancam— and out of curiosity he clicks on it and starts watching. 

He’s astonished he’s never noticed him before. He’s a good dancer, if not maybe one of the best he’s ever seen. He’s slightly behind Jaebeom in the video, and backup dancers always have to be careful not to overshine the main act— and Yugyeom does this perfectly. Jinyoung just feels something weird in his stomach, butterflies building up while he presses play on another video. It’s a little embarrassing, thinking about how many times he’ll watch Yugyeom dance and notice how his body moves. His legs are long— and he’s a little taller than Jaebeom so Jinyoung knows he’ll be taller than him too. 

Yugyeom already has such a good stage presence— and Jinyoung wonders how he even ended up just being a dancer instead of an idol. He’s the entire package already— tall, good-looking, and a great dancer. Jinyoung feels his face go pink when the next video he clicks on is just a video of Yugyeom in a practice room. It must be ripped from his Instagram, and Jinyoung makes a mental note to follow it later. 

He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt this time, exposing a range of tattoos that he has on his body. There’s a pair of wings that span across his back, just peeking out from right under his shirt. The rest of it clings to his body, white and a little translucent with sweat. Jinyoung bites down on his lip unconsciously, trying to will away any impure thoughts that might be floating around in his head. 

Only he can’t stop watching Yugyeom dance on his phone screen while he slips one hand underneath the waistband of his sweats. He’s embarrassed that he’s already half-hard, just from watching this one video. He barely even knows who he is, and Jinyoung bites down on his lip again and wraps his hand around his cock while rubbing his thumb over the slit. It’s been so long since the last time he got off, and he can already feel the precome sticking to his thumb.

He replays the video again— watching as Yugyeom’s shirt hugs his body while he dances. Jinyoung wonders if it ever comes off in the practice room at all, with the way that his shirt reveals so much and so little at the same time. He screws his eyes shut for a moment, slowly stroking his cock while he imagines it. He’s not going to come like this, in his pants like some dirty teenager who shared a dorm with Jaebeom— but it doesn’t take much for him at this point. He tightens his fist, and thrusts his hips into his fist a few more times before he finally comes, still feeling the embarrassment for barely even lasting that long.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, panting quietly while he feels his phone buzz with a notification. It’s probably from Jaebeom— sending Yugyeom’s contact information his way. He doesn’t bother checking his phone this time, leaving it between the crevices of the couch while he gets up to finally change out of his ruined sweatpants. He drags his feet across the floor, barely making it into his bedroom to shrug off his clothes and throw them into the hamper by the door. He still has to rummage through his drawers for clean clothes. He nearly trips while trying to get a new pair of sweats on, and stumbles his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Jinyoung’s still too tired to even care about washing his face— he’ll regret it in the morning, but for now, he settles for laying in bed and finally passing out. 

* * *

He wakes up a little late, sleeping past his alarm even though it’s his day off. It’s quiet and all he can hear is the ticking of his clock hanging on the wall in front of his bedroom door. Jinyoung checks his phone, seeing the time just a little past noon when he watches the screen glow with notifications. 

There’s one he doesn’t recognize— an unknown sender. Jinyoung only realizes that it might be Yugyeom since he scrolled past the text of Jaebeom sending him his contact number. He wonders if he should just text him now and get it over with. He hovers over his name, his thumb slowly pressing down on it until it opens a new message. It’s blank, and Jinyoung just starts typing. 

JY _: Hi. I’m Jinyoung. Jaebeom gave me your number._

He puts his phone down and doesn’t think about it, and decides to get up out of bed and try to do something productive— maybe clean or do something he’d been putting off the entire week. He can’t sit around and wait for a text, and he busies himself with the dishes that he let pile up in the sink.

He doesn’t keep track of how long he takes, just going task after task until his kitchen is spotless again. He snacks in between tasks, taking small bites out of a piece of bread while Jinyoung finally hears his phone pinging from the other room. He almost forgot about it and walks back to pick up his phone off of the bedside table. He has one missed call from Mark, and a few unread text messages. 

YG _: Hi. Jaebeom gave me your number too. He said you needed someone?_

Jinyoung pauses and decides to call Mark before he answers the text. 

Mark is quick to answer, picking up after the second ring and already asking Jinyoung why he didn’t answer earlier. Jinyoung holds the phone a little far away from his ear, and sighs when Mark starts mentioning music video filming— It’s close, and Jinyoung knows that they need to get a dancer soon. 

“I texted him,” Jinyoung blurts into the phone. “We can ask him to do it.” 

“Send me his number so I can do it through official channels,” Mark sighs. “And enjoy the rest of your day off.” 

* * *

He doesn’t stop texting Yugyeom until the day they’re supposed to meet. Since Mark was arranging everything through official channels, Jinyoung was just getting to know Yugyeom a little better before they finally met face to face to start practicing together. It still wasn’t the same for Jinyoung, practicing on his own with his choreographer when he didn’t have a partner with him to learn all the steps. 

He’s taking a short break, sitting on the couch in the practice room while he waits. Yugyeom was supposed to get here a little after noon, just to plan their schedules around each other. They were going to have to start things a little fast since Jinyoung’s team kept on pushing up his schedule. 

Yugyeom comes in a little late, looking flustered as if he ran here. His cheeks are a light shade of pink, and Jinyoung watches while he brushes his bangs off of his forehead. 

“Hello,” Yugyeom bows. “Sorry, I’m late.” 

Jinyoung stands up from the couch and nods at Yugyeom. He seems even taller in person, and Jinyoung notices that it seems like Yugyeom prefers dancing in dress shoes. He doesn’t mean to size him up, and when Yugyeom catches him looking Jinyoung just pretends to look at his choreographer. 

“Should we get started?” 

Jinyoung thinks he might come off a little too intense. He doesn’t look Yugyeom in the eye, even if the choreographer tells him to. He stares at the spot between Yugyeom’s eyebrows, even though they’re both face to face with their palms pressed together. They’re almost pressed up against each other, and Jinyoung turns his face for a moment just to see what they look like in the mirror. 

Yugyeom’s just a bit taller than him, even in the dress shoes he needs to tilt his head up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. It’ll be different when they film the video and start doing live stages since Jinyoung will probably wear something that isn’t his ratty sweats and regular practice shoes. His palms feel a little clammy, and he wonders if Yugyeom can tell. He’s not uncomfortable, and Jinyoung is still dealing with the fact that he jerked off while watching one of Yugyeom’s fancams just over a week ago. 

He turns to look at Yugyeom, in the eyes this time, only to find that Yugyeom’s been staring at him this entire time. 

“What?” Yugyeom says, and leans in a little closer. If he could move any further, their noses would probably touch. “You haven’t looked at me this entire practice.” 

“I have,” Jinyoung swallows. 

“Not at my eyes,” Yugyeom replies. “Let’s just get this right, and go over it again.” 

It’s different actually seeing Yugyeom and talking to him now compared to over text. Jinyoung’s never been that great at texting, and he wonders if he’s just reading too much into it. He just wants to know if this works. If they work like this, together as partners for something that’s supposed to be so intimate. 

He looks at Yugyeom in the eyes one last time before turning away. They lock eyes for a moment, and Jinyoung feels his face start to get warm until his choreographer interrupts the both of them. They break apart, standing a foot away from each other while they listen to feedback. 

Jinyoung loses track of how many times they go over the choreography. It’s broken down, and Yugyeom follows and keeps up with Jinyoung at just the right pace. He is so in tune with the feedback, listening, and taking in everything while his hand rests on Jinyoung’s waist. He can feel Yugyeom’s hand grip a little tighter, and before Jinyoung can say anything he pulls him in. 

“What—” Jinyoung says, and takes a step back. “What are you doing?” 

“You’re supposed to be closer,” Yugyeom steps in, and wraps his hand around Jinyoung’s waist again. “It’ll take longer to learn if you keep on being shy.” 

“I’m not shy,” Jinyoung says, still avoiding Yugyeom’s gaze. “You’re just a little too tall.” 

“They said I was perfect for the job,” Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung in a little closer again, and Jinyoung can feel his breath on his cheek. “Just the right height.” 

“Fine,” Jinyoung bites down on his lip. “Let’s do it again.” 

* * *

It only takes a few days for Yugyeom to learn everything. He’s a perfect partner and even better dancer, and Jinyoung wonders how he can keep up. They’re nearly perfect every time, in sync with each other only Jinyoung still can’t bring himself to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. He can always feel Yugyeom staring at him, and standing even closer than he needs to. They’re supposed to film the music video tomorrow, and later on in the month, Jinyoung will start doing live stages with him. 

He just doesn’t know how else to manage. 

They text often, most of the time when Jinyoung’s laying in bed while he’s home alone at night. He wonders if Yugyeom is doing it on purpose, pushing and pulling him just a bit more and sending him videos of his dance practices. Jinyoung loses his concentration for only a moment, taking a small misstep until he manages to trip over his own foot. Yugyeom barely catches him, grabbing hold of his hand to keep him upright. 

“Are you good?” Yugyeom asks. He’s looking at him with so much concern, and Jinyoung wonders if the hours of sleep are showing on his face. He only shakes his head, and squeezes Yugyeom’s hand. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung insists. “Let’s go again.” 

Jinyoung decides to meet his eyes this time— and he wonders if it’s always meant to be this intense. His hand is on Yugyeom’s chest, and the second he tilts his head up slightly, Yugyeom’s hand is under his chin. Jinyoung feels frozen now— it’s a new addition, something his choreographer added at Yugyeom’s suggestion. The dance has a new level of intimacy, and Jinyoung’s never been this close to someone in so long. 

He hasn’t even noticed that the music has already stopped, and Yugyeom’s eyes flicker down to his lips. Jinyoung thinks it might be unconscious, but he stands on his tiptoes anyway, getting closer and closer until— 

The music starts again, and Yugyeom flushes and looks away. He didn’t mean to get that close, and Jinyoung wasn’t even thinking about it, stepping back to follow the rest of the routine. 

It doesn’t happen again, even if Jinyoung wants it to. 

* * *

Filming the video is different compared to being in the practice room. This time, more eyes are on them while Jinyoung has to act cool around Yugyeom. It takes a lot of effort, trying not to think about how Yugyeom’s hand feels on his waist during the high point of the song. They have to keep doing it, filming, and re-filming until everything looks perfect on camera. 

It goes on all night, and Jinyoung can’t keep track of the amount of coffee he’s been drinking. He’s so tired already, and Yugyeom seems to pick up on this. He takes the cup of coffee from Jinyoung’s hands and sets it down on one of the tables in the break area. He puts his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulders and gives him a serious look. 

“You need to stop drinking so much coffee,” Yugyeom tells him. 

“This is only my second cup,” Jinyoung insists. It’s not like he needs it, but sometimes it’s a good extra kick to get him through the shoot. 

“Five,” Yugyeom says. “I counted.” 

“We’re almost done,” Jinyoung shrugs. He gives it up for now, and Yugyeom just steps in closer. Jinyoung can feel his breath tickle his nose, and he only wrinkles his face in response. “What was that for?” 

“You smell like coffee,” Yugyeom shrugs and turns away to return to the set. He’s still a little confused, with Yugyeom getting too close to him like this when it’s only happened during practice. 

Jinyoung blows into his hand, trying to see if he really smells like coffee. He can’t smell anything besides the Tom Ford cologne that lingers on his wrist, and wonders if it’s coming from off his lips, even if Yugyeom didn’t get close enough. He’s already almost done filming the video anyway, and Yugyeom only had one scene left before he was allowed to leave. 

It’s just a far away shot, and Yugyeom finishes in no time. He’s only a few steps behind Jinyoung on set, moving like he’s his shadow for this scene. They only film about two takes before the director gives them the all-clear to move on, and Yugyeom can finally go home for the day. 

Jinyoung still has a few more hours to go, with more solo shots to film and the video will be finished. He feels like he’s working on overtime, skipping over his last cup of coffee when he remembers what Yugyeom said about drinking too much coffee. He makes it until the end of the shoot completely exhausted, and changes into his spare set of clothes the moment the director lets him go. Mark is supposed to drive him home, and Jinyoung settles down and waits somewhere. He’s about to pull out his phone so he can figure out where Mark is, only he notices that Yugyeom’s still on set. He looks tired, leaning against one of the walls while he talks to one of the staff on set. He’s still smiling, and Jinyoung waves at him to come over. 

It takes him a minute to notice, and when Yugyeom finally does— he’s got a little more jump in his step when he makes his way across the room. He should’ve gone home hours ago, but now Yugyeom’s still here, even after rehearsals and spending hours tiring himself out from filming. Jinyoung’s only a little worried, and Yugyeom just smiles at him. 

“Do you have a ride home?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I do,” Yugyeom nods. “I just wanted to say goodbye, since we won’t see each other for a few weeks.” 

“Oh,” Jinyoung breathes out. Yugyeom was right. Jinyoung would have some time before the release of his new song, and in a few weeks they would meet again for rehearsals. It didn’t seem too long from now, but Jinyoung’s grown used to seeing Yugyeom almost every day. “Goodbye, then,” Jinyoung swallows. “And thanks. For staying.” 

* * *

Jinyoung’s still restless even before his comeback. He still has another week before rehearsals for stages start, and Jinyoung stares at his phone to his dead text message inbox. He hasn’t been texting Yugyeom as much, and Jinyoung scrolls through the backlog of texts. They’re a bit too polite, mostly stuff about being late or asking how each other’s day was. Jinyoung scrolls back down to the beginning, and starts typing. He doesn’t know what to say, mostly since it’s late and he’s already had a glass of whiskey. He keeps typing something, and at the last minute he backs out and deletes it. 

It was just a short week until he could see him again— Jinyoung doesn’t want to get too attached. They’re only working together for this promotional period, and then Yugyeom will probably be on his way to work for someone else because that’s how it works. He throws his phone across his bed, feeling his face get a little flush from the alcohol. He wonders what it’d be like if he was a little less awkward. He’s always on guard with Yugyeom, stepping on his toes while also removing himself from the situation at the same time. 

He’s about to turn off the light and go to sleep until his phone vibrates against the bed. He decides to check it one last time, only to see a notification blinking with Yugyeom’s name. A text message. 

YG: _see you soon!_

There’s a photo attached, and it’s Yugyeom in a practice room— he’s wearing the same shirt like that one Instagram video that Jinyoung saw that first night. The one where he can see his tattoos exposed. He tries not to think too much of it, biting down on his lip before locking his phone and shoving it under his pillow before the thoughts bubble back into his head. 

* * *

Practice feels different this time. Jinyoung thinks it’s temporary nerves, the ones that always come right before a release. Everyone tells him that it’s good, but sometimes he isn’t sure. Yugyeom’s early this time, greeting Jinyoung in the practice room when Jinyoung is barely through the door. Mark was running late this morning, and Jinyoung’s just a little grumpy and didn’t shave today. He dumps his bag on the lone couch in the practice room and just gives Yugyeom a small wave before sitting down and tying his shoelaces. 

He’s a little impatient, and Yugyeom sits in the middle of the practice room while doing stretches. Jinyoung’s choreographer still isn’t here yet, and Jinyoung tries not to be so obvious while he watches. The mirror is a dead giveaway, and he opts to scroll through his phone instead.

“You should stretch,” Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung looks up from his phone. “Your choreographer is giving us some time alone to practice, but they’ll be back later.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung nods. He puts away his phone, and joins Yugyeom in the middle of the practice room. The floor is cold, and Jinyoung takes his time, warming up his muscles while Yugyeom sits and waits. He wonders how long he’s been here, and Jinyoung taps at his leg. 

“What?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “You’re so quiet.” 

Yugyeom shrugs this time, and Jinyoung notices how sheer Yugyeom’s shirt is. It’s a white long sleeve— only he can see his tattoos under his sleeve. The wings on his back are more apparent this time, and Jinyoung just turns his attention towards the floor. 

Yugyeom stands up, and offers Jinyoung his hand. 

“We should start,” Yugyeom says, and clears his throat. 

Jinyoung only nods, taking Yugyeom’s offer, and gets up off of his feet. He’s been working out in the meantime, still getting his activity in even during his time off. He’s only standing a few steps away from Yugyeom, and he takes one step forward, just enough so that their feet are almost touching. 

Jinyoung already feels his stomach drop, and they haven’t even started properly. The beginning always starts with Yugyeom standing behind Jinyoung, with his hand carefully placed on top of his waist. Every time they practice, Yugyeom only seems to be standing closer and closer until his choreographer puts in more changes, and Jinyoung thinks the end product of it all is even more different than what he learned on his own. He’s just so warm, and Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom’s breath on his neck. 

“Is something wrong?” Yugyeom hums, and places his hand on Jinyoung’s waist. The music still hasn’t even started yet, and if he could, Jinyoung could go home right now if he wanted. Canceling one day of practice wasn’t going to harm anyone. 

Jinyoung turns around. He doesn’t look at Yugyeom just yet, and places his hand on his chest. He can feel his heart beating, and it’s the closest they’ve ever been while being alone. 

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung says, with just a tiny hint of laughter in his voice. He doesn’t know how he’s here now, unable to tear himself away. He’s been holding in the feeling too long, and after seeing Yugyeom for the first time in weeks just reminds him of all the near touches and misses. 

“We can wait a bit,” Yugyeom suggests. He brushes Jinyoung’s hand off, and places his hand on his waist again. “Sit on the couch if you need?” 

He just follows behind Yugyeom, dragging his feet against the hardwood floor until he’s sitting next to him on the couch. He watches as Yugyeom takes his phone out for a moment, tilting the screen slightly just so it’s out of Jinyoung’s sight. He quickly pockets his phone, and his pinky is just brushing against Jinyoung’s thigh. 

Jinyoung’s never felt so impulsive. He’s not used to wanting or acting like this, it’s just that when Yugyeom sits next to him on the couch he wonders if there’s something more to it. He wonders if Yugyeom’s just messing with him, like he did when he leaned in just to tell him he smelled like coffee, or just last week when he sent him a selfie. He moves a little closer, leaning in until his shoulder bumps into Yugyeom’s. 

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Jinyoung asks. 

“What are you talking about?” Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung watches as the corners of his lips move up to form a small smile. “I haven’t done anything.” 

“You sent me that photo,” Jinyoung swallows. He still has it saved on his phone, and it feels like a weight in his pocket when Yugyeom looks at him. “You can’t just—” 

“I can’t what?” Yugyeom’s leaning into him, pushing him in closer to the end of the couch. “Did you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung admits, almost breathless when Yugyeom presses his hand against his chest. “I liked it.” 

“Good,” Yugyeom’s voice is just as smooth, and even more confident. He’s so careful, guiding Jinyoung until he’s laying on his back with Yugyeom between his legs. He lets his hand linger against Jinyoung’s chest, slowly moving down until he starts tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

He moves his hips up, just so Yugyeom can pull them down properly. Yugyeom pushes them down his thighs, and presses his thumb into the dip of Jinyoung’s hips. He scrapes his nails right along his skin, and Jinyoung hisses when Yugyeom presses a little too hard. 

“Sorry,” Yugyeom breathes, and leans in to kiss his stomach. They’re even softer than he imagined, and Jinyoung can’t stop himself from running his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair to bring him in closer. Jinyoung feels his face turn pink, just from how hard he is already from Yugyeom touching him like this. It’s been so long since he’s last been with anyone like this, and Jinyoung involuntarily jerks his hips up until Yugyeom firmly pins his hips to the couch. 

“Let me take care of you,” Yugyeom whispers, and lets his breath tickle his stomach. “You deserve some rest,” he hums, pressing soft kisses down his stomach until he presses his fingers down on Jinyoung’s abdomen. 

“Please,” Jinyoung whimpers. 

Yugyeom hums, and wraps one hand around the base of his cock while he laps his tongue at the head. Jinyoung can see the precome shining on Yugyeom’s tongue, just before he parts open his lips further and takes Jinyoung even deeper into his mouth. The sound of it echoes in the practice room, and it’s obscene, Yugyeom spitting onto his cock and taking him in so deep until his nose is pressed against Jinyoung’s stomach. He gags a little, and Jinyoung eases his grip on Yugyeom’s hair. 

He looks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes— and they’ve always been ridiculously long. Jinyoung groans at the sight of it, pushing Yugyeom’s hair back until he can really see him, and how pretty his mouth looks stretched over his cock. His pace is agonizingly slow, bobbing his head up and down while Jinyoung throws his head back against the couch. He tries to be gentle, whimpering out when he bites down onto his lip when Yugyeom drags his tongue along the side of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans. “Gyeom—” 

He still wants more than this— than Yugyeom’s mouth. He’s wet, open, and inviting. His lips are shining with spit and precome, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how much longer he can last. His mouth hovers over the head, and Yugyeom strokes his hand down until he’s gently squeezing his balls. 

Jinyoung holds in his breath, tugging on Yugyeom’s hair again until he can guide the tip of his cock against Yugyeom’s tongue. He’s just as slow as the first time, sinking his mouth down lower and lower until Jinyoung bucks his hips upward into Yugyeom’s mouth. He doesn’t mean to, and feels the strength of Yugyeom pinning his hips firmly back down onto the couch.

“Please,” Jinyoung begs. “Need more,” he pants. 

Yugyeom pulls off his cock this time, holding the base in his hands while he lets Jinyoung’s cock sit under his lower lip. “Hyung,” Yugyeom breathes out, and Jinyoung can’t stop himself from holding back. Yugyeom’s always been so formal, and now Jinyoung can’t even think straight when he sinks his lips down his cock. 

Yugyeom doesn’t stop him from moving this time, letting Jinyoung buck his hips upward into his mouth. He’s so close, fucking deeper into Yugyeom’s throat while he pulls on his hair. 

“So good,” Jinyoung whimpers. His hips stutter, feeling restricted on the tiny space of the couch— he forgot they were even in the practice room, and the door was always left unlocked for anyone to walk in at any notice. He only turns his head for a moment, and Yugyeom presses one spit covered finger against his taint. He mewls, fucking upwards into Yugyeom’s mouth one last time before his body shudders when he finally comes. He can feel his heart pounding through his chest, whimpering when he’s spilling wet and hot right down Yugyeom’s throat. Yugyeom doesn’t break eye contact when he pulls away and swallows. Jinyoung lets his hand hover over Yugyeom’s lips, carefully pushing the spit and come he missed into his mouth while Yugyeom sucks down on his fingers. 

“God,” Jinyoung groans. “Next time we’re not doing this here.” 

“Next time?” Yugyeom says, still sounding a little dazed.

“Of course,” Jinyoung hums, and swipes his thumb across Yugyeom’s bottom lip. “Next time.” 

* * *

Jinyoung didn’t mean for it to start like this. Dance practices always end up with either one of them pressed up against the mirror, with their hands down each other’s pants like desperate teenagers. It’s never anything more, not when they never have enough time. Someone could walk in at any moment, and it’s what Jinyoung settles for. He still wants more, and he doesn’t know how to ask, with Yugyeom staring at him through heavy eyes while he breathes against his neck and bites down when he comes. He’s brought lube, but he hasn’t talked about it, tucking it away into the corner of his mind when he can see Yugyeom’s back through the mirror. 

He still takes a peek at his tattoos; the wings just poking out through the sleeves of his shirt when Jinyoung runs his hands down Yugyeom’s back. Everything about Yugyeom’s confidence extends from his skills as a dancer; beautiful and gentle when he presses his lips against Jinyoung’s. He’s consumed by this new feeling, of something growing in his chest while Yugyeom smiles into the kiss while pushing him down into the same practice room couch. 

They always leave dance practice separately. Yugyeom goes first, and Mark always drives him home, since that’s his job as his manager. He sits slumped in his chair, looking out the window while light drops of rain tap against the window. He doesn’t know if he should be disappointed there isn’t something more, but Jinyoung doesn’t have time for it anyway, just like he spends most of his days alone. Mark asks him what’s wrong, only Jinyoung gives a half-assed answer, mumbling something about just the usual pre-comeback nerves. 

Mark never believes him, but it’s enough to get him to leave him alone this time. 

He wonders if it’s a game, Yugyeom giving in to his wants and needs until he’s done, until they both move on after all of this is over. When he gets home, he’s surprised to see a text from Yugyeom. Jinyoung’s still a bad texter, preferring meetings or calling the most out of anything— and opens it immediately to answer. 

He’s still thinking about earlier, when Yugyeom pushed him down onto the couch while Jinyoung watched his back move in the mirror, carefully tracing over Yugyeom’s tattoos while his lips were inviting.

YG: _What are you doing right now?_

It’s a ridiculous text, and Jinyoung wonders if this is what it means when someone wants a little more. He heads straight for his bed, stripping off his pants and his shirt until he’s comfortable and settled on top of the covers. 

JY: _Just got home and i’m sitting in bed. Why?_

YG: _Just wondering._

There’s an image attached, and as soon as Jinyoung clicks on the preview he regrets it immediately. It’s a picture of Yugyeom sitting in his car, with one hand carefully framing the bulge in jeans. It’s nothing too much, but it’s still enough to grab Jinyoung’s attention and make him bite down on his lip. He won’t do it, not tonight, and all Jinyoung does is reply with one, short line. 

JY: _nice. Goodnight._

He locks his phone, and tosses it to the side of the bed, and tries to will his dick to take two seconds to calm down. The video comes out tomorrow, and later on in the week he’ll start doing live stages, and people will have to see him on camera with Yugyeom. He doesn’t want to think about it now, all the eyes and comments while trying not to read into what Yugyeom’s supposed to mean to him right now. 

* * *

Nothing could ever prepare Jinyoung for how much people like his new song and the video— he’s still taken by surprise by the number of views and streams. Mark just reads off a list of praise, talking about the dance in the video and how _sexy_ it is. It’s a new one, different from most of his other videos and Jinyoung doesn’t expect to enjoy it this much. 

He doesn’t see Yugyeom until they rehearse for the first live stage. Yugyeom’s already so practiced, the routine so ingrained until both of them are in sync with each other. He wonders if it could always be this easy, if Jinyoung was in a group with him in another life. They’re doing a quick rehearsal before they film, and it’s just the two of them while everybody’s busy running around backstage. It’s too risky to do or say anything right now, but Yugyeom places his hand on Jinyoung’s waist and whispers in his ear. 

“Congratulations,” Yugyeom greets him. “I knew everyone would like your new song.” 

“Thanks,” Jinyoung says, and takes a step back. It’s still too overwhelming, even though Jinyoung wants to cling and stay in this for as long as possible. 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t know how Yugyeom only keeps getting better. He’s even hotter on stage, and they’re improving every time. Yugyeom always makes stages a lot easier, and it’s more fun when he has someone else to play off of. It’s always the high point of the song, and Jinyoung can’t help but gaze back every time they meet each other’s eyes. 

The reception is almost too good— Mark reading off comments about how much hotter their performances get every music show stage. It doesn’t really help that in between all of those times, Jinyoung cornered Yugyeom in the waiting room and dropped down on his knees until Yugyeom fucked his throat raw. Everyone complimented the vocals he recorded for that performance, his voice perfectly raspy and sweet at the same time. 

It’s during downtime, and when Jinyoung is hanging out in the company practice room after a schedule that he runs into Yugyeom again since the last music show. They still have one more to go for promotions, and Jinyoung’s still busy in between with variety appearances he’s been texting Yugyeom in between more often; an exchange of text and photos until they can both see each other again like this. 

Meeting like this becomes their theme— both tangled together on the couch while Yugyeom whispers against his neck before nipping at his ear, going soft until Jinyoung starts begging for something more. Yugyeom still won’t give him any more than just this, even though Jinyoung clings and begs until the both of them are panting into each other’s mouths. 

“Everyone likes us,” Jinyoung breathes out. “The fans love us.” 

“The fans,” Yugyeom sighs, and presses his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. “You’re good at that, aren’t you?” 

“Good at what?” Jinyoung asks, just a little confused. 

“Fanservice,” Yugyeom says bluntly. “It’s your job, isn’t it?” 

“Not all of it,” Jinyoung says, feeling his voice dry in his throat. He hopes that Yugyeom doesn’t take it any other way— That this is just something that benefits Jinyoung. He tries to say something else, only Yugyeom pulls away. The heat against his neck is gone, and Yugyeom’s sitting up and straightening his jacket. 

“I have to go,” Yugyeom clears his throat, and turns around before Jinyoung can even say goodbye. The door of the practice room slams shut, and Jinyoung’s left alone again. 

* * *

Jinyoung tries something. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, or how to express what he feels, so Jinyoung asks if Mark can drive the both of them to their next schedule. It’s the last music show, and Yugyeom agrees. He doesn’t say much in the car other than making small talk with Mark, and Jinyoung knows that the two of them know each other through Jaebeom, too. He almost feels a little left out, until Mark starts to steer the conversation towards the three of them. 

When they arrive at the building— Yugyeom gets out of the car first, per Mark’s instructions. Mark insists that no one will like it if they’re seen together, but Jinyoung thinks differently. He’s just a step behind Yugyeom, sliding the van of the door open before anyone else can close it shut. 

Yugyeom’s legs have always been stupidly long, taking Jinyoung a second before he’s in step with him. His hands are in his pocket, and it’s a little cold— so Jinyoung decides to reach out. Yugyeom’s still confused, but Jinyoung just clasps their hands together. Their photo gets taken on the way in, stopping for a moment just so Jinyoung can wave at some of the cameras with one hand still clasped together with Yugyeom’s. 

He’s more surprised when Yugyeom doesn’t let go, clinging onto his hand even after they get inside. Mark follows behind them, brushing off Jinyoung’s shoulder until he tells him that they need to get ready separately. Jinyoung only frowns when Mark pulls him away, hiding in one of the waiting rooms while staff and other employees seem to be frantically running across the room. 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks. 

“It’s nothing,” Jinyoung insists. “It’s not a big deal, right? Everyone likes us on stage, it shouldn’t matter.” 

“If you say that it’s nothing else other than this,” Mark rolls his eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know when you’re lying.” 

“I’m not lying,” Jinyoung says with a straight face. 

“You think no one would notice the two of you in the practice room?” 

That’s when Jinyoung’s face drops, realizing that maybe the two of them haven’t been as careful as they thought. Jinyoung remembered to lock the door half the time, and he didn’t know that Mark _knew_. 

Jinyoung just brushes it off, just like he does with everything else. He has to get ready anyway, and Mark doesn’t stop him from leaving. It’s the last recording and Jinyoung was dreading it the entire time, because even if they get better every stage, that just means they’re closer to the end. 

Yugyeom’s not quite the same during filming. He’s a little off, a half step behind, or offbeat. It’s unlike him, not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes every time during the high point of the song. It takes them longer than all the other stages, just because they have to stop and re-film until everything is perfect. 

Only it’s not. 

It still takes a lot of pestering to get Mark to convince Yugyeom to let them give him a ride back, since Jinyoung doesn’t have any more schedules for the day. It’s already late, and the van is quiet compared to the ride on the way in. He’s dropping Jinyoung off first, only Jinyoung doesn’t want to go, letting his seatbelt stay strapped across his chest while Mark has to turn off the engine after he’s been idle for so long. 

“Jinyoung, for once can you just not be a brat about this?” Mark asks. “I just want to get some sleep,” he groans. 

“I won’t go,” Jinyoung says, keeping his voice firm. “I just need to talk to Yugyeom.” 

“Well?” Mark turns his head, staring at both of them with a hard look. “Both of you can get out of the car. Right now.” 

“What?” Yugyeom squeaks. “Mark—” 

“Both of you get out before I drag you out of here myself,” Mark sighs. “I don’t want to be an audience for whatever this is again, my eyes have been burned enough.” 

“You didn’t need to say that out loud,” Jinyoung grumbles, and unbuckles his seatbelt. 

Yugyeom follows, unbuckling his seatbelt while getting his hand around the handle of the door until it slides open. The night air is chilly, and Jinyoung closes his jacket over his chest. Yugyeom waits for him outside, so Jinyoung can enter the door code to the building. He’s too anxious, walking a little too quickly while Yugyeom’s the one following behind him this time. 

It feels different, and it’s like Yugyeom’s stare is burning into his back. He’s still sweaty even after changing into a fresh pair of clothes after filming, and it’s only now that Jinyoung realizes that they’ve never met outside of company time like this. He’s inviting Yugyeom into his home now— where he spends so much time alone and isolated thinking he wouldn’t have time for anyone in his life. 

Only Yugyeom just looks like he doesn’t want to be here, and Jinyoung doesn’t know what he wants to say. Yugyeom’s here and he looks disappointed, and Jinyoung wants to fix that. He takes his hand again, linking their fingers together until Yugyeom finally gives and follows him. Jinyoung doesn’t turn on the light, letting the glow of one of his night lamps in his room.

He lets go of Yugyeom’s hand, just so he can shrug off his heavy jacket and watches while Yugyeom does the same. 

“Am I just fanservice to you?” Yugyeom finally asks out loud. “Holding my hand outside, all those people—” Yugyeom bites down on his lip. “Is this what you do? Is this all you want from me?” 

“You’re not—” Jinyoung tries to reach for his hand again, only Yugyeom pulls away this time. “You’re more than that,” Jinyoung tries his best to sound sincere, only he’s not sure if Yugyeom’s reading him right this time. “I thought that was all you wanted from me.” 

“What?” Yugyeom asks. 

“You never stay, we never do anything more than just,” Jinyoung waves his hand. “Sloppy and quick in the practice room when no one’s looking.” 

“You never said anything,” Yugyeom steps in closer, meeting Jinyoung right at the foot of his bed. “I thought you just wanted sex.” 

“I think at first,” Jinyoung’s throat feels dry again, clenching his hands together while he tries not to break. “At first I didn’t know what I wanted. But I know now.” 

“What do you want, then?” Yugyeom’s closer now, his breath ghosting right against his lips, and Jinyoung places his hand on Yugyeom’s chest. 

“I want more than this,” Jinyoung’s never felt so vulnerable, feeling Yugyeom’s heartbeat between his fingers while he only stares back at him. It’s like he could crush it between his hands, only Jinyoung doesn’t want to. “I like you.” 

Yugyeom only meets him with silence, and Jinyoung can feel his lip quivering. If it’s all over now, Jinyoung thinks that he had a good time. It won’t matter anymore, when he won’t have to see or work with Yugyeom again if he doesn’t want to. He’s already planning it in his head, avoiding Jaebeom if they work together and skipping out on future events if he has to. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Yugyeom says. He’s grounding him this time, bringing him back to earth while Jinyoung tries to come down from his thoughts. He leans in closer, closer until their lips meet. It’s better this time, better than any time in the practice room because it means so much more now, holding Yugyeom’s heart in his hands. 

He’s so careful this time, pushing Jinyoung down onto the bed— it’s more comfortable than it ever was in the practice room, with the bright lights and the mirrors and loud echoes. It’s softer, quieter, and Jinyoung whimpers when Yugyeom presses soft kisses down his neck. He’s just too happy, letting a quiet laugh escape from his throat when Yugyeom bites on his earlobe. 

“What?” Yugyeom asks, breathing against his neck. 

“Will you just,” Jinyoung squirms, feeling Yugyeom adjust himself on top of him. “God, I’ve just been waiting so long—” 

“I know,” Yugyeom says, pressing his lips to Jinyoung’s neck again. “Me too.” 

Yugyeom takes his time, getting his hands under the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt before he sits up so Yugyeom can pull it off over his neck. They’ve never had enough time like this, to explore each other's bodies while feeling the heat of their skin pressed up against each other. Yugyeom kisses down his chest, just as light and soft and enough to make Jinyoung giggle again. He gently scrapes his nails against the skin of his hips, too eager to get Jinyoung’s pants off before even taking care of himself. 

“Just wait,” Jinyoung laughs. He sits up for a moment, reaching out to help Yugyeom with his belt, throwing it across the room for tomorrow’s problem. It’s uncoordinated and just as sloppy as their times in the practice room, but now they have this— everything that makes Jinyoung feel happy and warm. Their clothes are strewn everywhere, pushed to the side of the bed and gone with a blink so Yugyeom can finally get his hands on him again, hands pressed against his thighs and spreading his legs apart. 

“Let me,” Jinyoung’s never been shy, finding the bottle of lube he keeps between his pillows when he’s restless. Yugyeom just gives him a look, a raise of his eyebrows and Jinyoung tries not to hide his face in embarrassment. “You already _know_.” Jinyoung doesn’t want to say it— admit it, that he’s jerked off after all those times Yugyeom sent him photos, only now Yugyeom’s here in his bed. 

“Of course,” he hums, and presses another kiss against Jinyoung’s stomach. “So soft.” Yugyeom has the bottle of lube in his hands now, and Jinyoung can hear the soft click when Yugyeom opens it and squeezes a small amount onto his hands. His cock is already leaking precome, left untouched, and Jinyoung eagerly bucks his hips into nothing. 

Yugyeom just pushes his legs up against his chest, letting the excess lube drip onto his taint. He’s thought of this— of Yugyeom either way. Yugyeom fucking him, or having Yugyeom pressed face down into his bed so he could trace his fingers over the wings on his back while fucking him. They’ll always have more time, and Jinyoung will appreciate that now, with Yugyeom tracing his finger along the rim in slow, teasing circles. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers. “ _Please_.” 

“You’re so impatient, Hyung,” Yugyeom hums, just before carefully pushing one finger past the rim. It’s better than his own fingers, thinking of all those restless nights when Yugyeom had sent him a photo just before bed. His hands are just a little bigger, pushing in deeper while Jinyoung lets out another mewl. Yugyeom’s so careful with him, holding him together while also keeping his hand steady and even. He adds a second finger, curling and brushing against the right spot and Jinyoung wishes he could feel more— he’s been begging for more this entire time, and Yugyeom keeps everything at the right pace, building it up until Yugyeom’s body heat is flushed and radiating with the same hold on his heart. 

Jinyoung’s not made of glass— he can take and give just as easily, both ways until he lets out a choked out sob. Yugyeom’s still only using two fingers, and Jinyoung still wants him to take. He pushes his hips down just a little, and Yugyeom barely picks up on it, adding a third to stretch him open even further. It’s still been long since Jinyoung has been with anyone else besides Yugyeom. He’s a little rougher this time, fucking his fingers into him at a faster pace while Jinyoung lets out soft pants while feeling his thighs tremble. 

“Fuck, _Gyeom_ ,” Jinyoung mewls. “I swear— next time,” he breathes, and before he can even string the rest of his words together, Yugyeom’s fingers are deep, and just when Jinyoung thinks he’s close, Yugyeom withdraws his fingers, slipping them out until Jinyoung can feel the excess lube drip down his taint. 

“What about next time?” Yugyeom murmurs. 

“Next time,” Jinyoung gasps. “I’m fucking you against this mattress.” 

“I’d like that too,” Yugyeom hums, and before Jinyoung can say anything else again— Yugyeom presses his cock right against his taint, rubbing it against him without actually slipping inside of him. Jinyoung knows he has condoms somewhere, but it doesn’t matter for him because he hasn’t been with anyone in over a year. “Do you..?” 

“I haven’t been with anyone,” Jinyoung admits. “No one but you.” 

“Good,” Yugyeom’s voice is a song, soft and sweet while he pushes his cock past the rim. Jinyoung’s always known that he’s big, leaving his throat sore and raspy every time they messed around casually. It’s different now, Yugyeom letting him adjust to the size while he slowly inches forward. 

He goes deeper, until he’s bottomed out and Jinyoung clings to him, pulling Yugyeom as close as he can just to feel his skin pressed up against him. It’s better like this, feeling Yugyeom’s soft breath against his neck while he slowly starts moving his hips. He’s lazy, building up a rhythm and Jinyoung loves the feeling of it— even when Yugyeom’s already fucked his throat into oblivion. He wants to feel nothing else except Yugyeom, just the two of them like this with no other care. 

Yugyeom’s just a little faster, whimpering against his neck while Jinyoung runs his hands down his back. His skin is just as soft, smelling just like baby powder— Jinyoung’s always thought it was cute, even more now when it’s all Jinyoung can breathe in with the smell of sex and sweat mixed together. 

He’s taken by surprise when Yugyeom’s more intense, slamming his hips against him hard enough to make Jinyoung feel his size— he almost yelps. He’s so deep, so big, and all Jinyoung can do is whine and whimper while Yugyeom keeps the same, hard pace. With Yugyeom it’s always surprising, pleasant, and giving just as much as Jinyoung will. He’s breathing softly against his neck, whispering Jinyoung’s name and all he can feel is Yugyeom’s warm, pink skin underneath his fingertips while he traces over Yugyeom’s tattoos. 

“I always thought of you,” Jinyoung breathes. “Just you.” 

Yugyeom still hasn’t touched his cock, left hard and weeping precome against his stomach. He doesn’t even need to— it’s enough for Jinyoung like this, Yugyeom’s moans sounding so pretty in his ear while he fucks into him even harder. He can feel Yugyeom’s pace falter, but he’s just as intense as the first time, hitting deeper on every stroke while Jinyoung keeps him as close as possible. They’ll fit into each other’s lives like this, between schedules just for as long as they both of them will still have each other. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whines, his hips stuttering when he lets his cock sit deep inside Jinyoung. He moves, just a little, and Jinyoung doesn’t expect it when he screws his eyes shut and Yugyeom comes, spilling hot and wet inside of him just at the same moment Jinyoung does. It’s a little messy, only Jinyoung doesn’t mind, feeling Yugyeom’s face pressed into the crook of his neck while he stirs his hips. 

“Don’t move,” Jinyoung whispers. 

“Hyung—” Yugyeom breathes out. “We have to—” 

“I like you,” Jinyoung whispers again. “I like you a lot.” 

“I like you too,” Yugyeom says, even softer this time. 

“You’ll stay, right?” Jinyoung asks. He feels even more vulnerable now, naked and still breathing in Yugyeom’s scent. 

“I’ll stay,” Yugyeom answers.

* * *

After promotions are long over, and Jinyoung finally gets his break— It’s still not over. Yugyeom’s here, and even in between long practices and all those days Yugyeom spends working with other artists, he’ll always come home. Jinyoung’s even more surprised when he brings over a tiny dog one day— Dalkyum— who follows the both of them around while all Jinyoung tries to do is sit on the couch and have a glass of whiskey. 

He never thought he’d have anything like this, something permanent when Yugyeom sits next to him on the couch while petting Dalkyum right between them. He’s always been alone, but this time Yugyeom stays. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned) ♡


End file.
